Hafssól
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Era uma vez o mar das lágrimas perenes de Amegakure e as crianças que se afogaram e pereceram nele para vê-lo sorrir. Um conto sobre uma garota, dois sóis e um arco-íris.


**Hafssól**

* * *

Era uma vez choramingas no país onde se encontrava certa vila. Seu nome era Amegakure.

Amegakure não gostava de brincar com bola, pois nunca conseguia sair da sua posição. E depois o jogo passava a ser desleal, o que era muito infeliz para Amegakure lá no meio onde estava. Não tinha o porte físico de seus vizinhos de terreno Konohagakure, Sunagakure e Iwagakure. Por isso Amegakure chorava toda a vida, não tinha nenhuma vila amiga. Além disso, sofria aquelas surras. Amegakure no Sato era desafortunado pela geografia, nem escapar conseguia. E seu bonequinho nunca era reconhecido como Kage. Diziam que era muito desnorteado para poder participar. Sentia seu país ser infeliz.

Certa vez as lágrimas de Amegakure foram tão perenes que formaram um imenso mar. Os cidadãos ficavam sufocados até perecer. Para conseguir respirar as pessoas faziam o quanto era o possível para sobreviver. Então comovido pelos pequenos seres Amegakure treinou aqueles capazes de nadar para usar roupas de mergulho. Igual ao que seus vizinhos tinham.

Dentro do país onde morava Amegakure havia três crianças e um animal. Dois garotos e uma garota. Por ordem Nagato, Yahiko, Konan eram seus nomes. E este é um conto sobre eles.

As crianças e o cão lutavam para manter as cabeças acima da superfície que separava o mar e o céu. Precisavam respirar como todos os que moravam no País da Chuva. Entretanto um dia quando o animal se afogou e todos estiveram em risco, Yahiko decidiu que Amegakure deveria ser forte e parar com o lacrimejo, pois só trazia tristezas. Olhou para cima e disse que eles criariam uma ponte para chegar alto e afastar suas nuvens. Yahiko era a **Vontade** e ele acabaria com as dores.

Os três encontraram um sapo eremita, este provido de Konohagakure e para sua vila retornando. Com uma suplica e fogo no olhar eles ganharam a atenção do sapo que lhes deu um barco para sobreviver no mar de lágrimas. Fazendo uso do intervalo que dispunha até o tempo de voltar para seu país, o sapo treinou-os a natação para submergirem e chegarem ao âmago da salvação. Precisava, pois um deles tinha olhos que dominavam as águas, olhos comumente ocultados por uma marrafa. Nagato era o **Poder **e ele alcançaria qualquer aspiração que estivesse distante demais.

Os garotos cresceram guiados pela luz de Yahiko, unidos pelas mãos gentis de Konan e adentrando a vila com a força anômala de Nagato. Amegakure engoliu as crianças. Lá eles encontraram outros nadadores e unidos começaram as construções. Com o andamento das estações foram aumentando a área e a capacidade da ponte. Sua revolução acompanhava o crescimento dos seus corpos, antes miúdos. Era a Akatsuki.

No entanto houve um incidente. O dia que iriam fazer um acordo com Konohagakure era uma emboscada para os três. Amegakure tinha orgulho demais dentro de si e Konohagakure tinha zelo demais nas suas raízes. Para proteger a garota Yahiko pulou no mar das lágrimas perenes e dolentes que ele nunca mais acalmaria.

Acontecido isso Nagato decompôs-se de humano para Namazu. Yahiko desmanchado na vastidão da água adquiriu vida dentro dela. Causando terremotos e criando ondas eles chorariam com a **Dor**.

Konan fazia barquinhos de papel para alcançar um lugar perdido no mar onde os corações dos garotos estivessem. Em vão seus origamis foram e sua gentileza não teve rumo, retornou de onde partiu e se isolou no peito da garota. Conduzida pelas marés de Nagato encontrou muitas ilhas onde com a ajuda da Akatsuki capturaram muitas anomalias que com seu poder ajudariam a parar os conflitos entre todas as vilas. Amegakure não teria mais motivos para tristezas e chuvas.

Reencontraram o sapo eremita que estava viajando em busca do seu grupo. Ainda que não soubessem quem fossem as pessoas por traz da névoa. O sapo veio parar a tempestade que a Akatsuki provocaria. Este acabou por afogar-se no grande oceano das dores.

Suas ondulações nas águas causou um redemoinho. Era uma das anomalias que caçavam e a última. Seus movimentos carregados de ódio não era um fluxo que Nagato poderia controlar. Foi atirado para fora do mar no qual havia submergido durante tantas estações atrás e ali respirando novamente recuperou a razão em si mesmo. O redemoinho, ao contrário dela, atingiu o coração de Dor e pegou os sonhos pesados e encharcados de pesares daqueles dois garotos. Anunciou **Esperança** e o espírito de Nagato desapareceu com o vento.

A brisa percorreu Konan e recuperou a vitalidade pulsante do seu coração que estivera tão inerte desde aquele incidente. Consentiu ser levada pelo redemoinho para o lugar perdido onde estavam seus dois sóis que os barquinhos de papel não descobriram. Lá avistou Amegakure sugando ela. Lá encontrou a ponte com pilares abalados caindo nas sombras marítimas. Lá era o olho da tempestade da Akatsuki. Lá seus sóis não tinham luz.

Konan pulou do barco e construiu uma ponte monumental de papel para um dia todos irem alto limpar as nuvens vermelhas e seus sóis poderem fazer brotar colheitas de paz. Entretanto a tempestade forte era um tumulto de tormentos e desmanchou o origami gigante ao mar no qual lá já se acumulou tantos desgostos. E ela conhecia cada gota daqueles sofrimentos.

A garota derretia com seus lutos até que o céu abriu-se num arco-íris. Tímidos atrás das nuvens estavam seus dois sóis aquecendo aquele corpo feito com milhares de papéis. As nuvens foram vencidas e uma luz brilhava forte. Konan era o **Amor** e ela estancava todas as feridas. Não existem mais dores para as três crianças.

As lágrimas perenes de Amegakure pereceram com uma ponte de cores espectrais.

•

**post scriptum**: Podem me matar agora por fazer coisas tipo transformar ninjas em nadadores, chakra em água, água em água, Yahiko em água, Nagato em Namazu, Naruto em redemoinho, plano do Tobi em tempestade e guerra em bobinho (o jogo de bola, preferi não escrever bobinho) :^) Deu de sacar tudo? Acho que ficou uma coisa entre fábula e parábola.

Hafssól (sol do mar) é o nome de uma música de Sigur Rós, que como a banda, é uma palavra islandesa. Não me ajudou exatamente a escrever, mas deu um nome muitíssimo legal para a fanfic. Quem sabe compensa.

A intenção inicial era que fosse romance, mas olha como eu sou doente e as coisas acabam um pouco diferentes. Vou precisar escrever outra fanfic agora!

**editado**: Eu só mudei o que Nagato se transformou e ficou Namazu agora, pois reclamaram por eu ter usado um termo grego antes.


End file.
